Paranormal Activity LA
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A series of paranormal events turn the life of Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott into a nightmare from which they might not come out from...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Paranormal Activity

Part 1

Night 1.

-Miley I can't believe your Dad allowed us to stay on our own while he left to help Oliver with his tour in the east coast. -Lily said

-Hey, we're not little girls anymore, we're seniors remember? -Miley replied.

-Yeah... we should throw a party! -Lily suggested.

-Yeah, and then Dad will kill me... no thank you...

Miley walked to the door and made sure it was locked, as they were alone she didn't wanted to take chances, she knew that their neighborhood was safe and that a friend of her Dad who was in the police promised to check on them. As usual, Lily went to sleep an hour after Miley did since she loved to hide under her blanket and text with Oliver. At exactly 3:14am and while both girls were sound asleep, the door simply opened, slowly, and a cold breeze filled the room. Miley woke up when the breeze made her sneeze, she got up and closed the door. When they were dressing Miley decided to find out where, apparently, Lily had went in the middle of the night.

-By the way, if you go out in the middle of the night, don't forget to close the door when you cme back. - Miley said.

-What are you talking about? -the blond replied.

-You almost gave me a cold last night, I woke up and the door was open and I know I didn't open it.

-Well neither did I -Lily retorted.

-Look, Lily, I locked that door and set the alarm, only someone from inside could have open the door without triggering the alarm.

-Well it wasn't me. Now let's go, I'm starving.

-But Lily...

The day went by without any notable event.

Night 2.

Miley once again made sure the door was perfectly locked and the alarm set. After that she went to bed not before noticing that once again Lily was texting Oliver from under her blanket.

-Don't forget to close the door if you leave... -Miley said before falling asleep.

Once again, at 3:14am the door opened slowly... three minutes later, it violently slammed waking up the girls, both glared at the opened door.

-Who... Miley what happened? - Lily asked

The brunette got up and checked the door.

-This is impossible...

-What? What's going on Miley?

-It's... unlocked... and the alarm is disabled...

Miley fixed everything and went back to bed along with Lily. The following day Lily came back home with a package.

-What did you bought? -Miley asked while looking at her open the box.

-It's a video camera, I was talking with my cousin Sam today and her friend Freddy suggested we could leave it running while we sleep and find out what's going on.

-Are you sure it's a good idea? -Miley asked

-I guess so... I want to know who's opening the door, don't you?

-Yeah... so... where are you going to put it? -Miley asked.

-There, on the budoir. It'll point right at the door. -Lily replied

Night 3

Lily set the camera as planned and went to bed to text with Oliver while Miley just fell asleep. At 3:14 am the strange events repeated themselves. The following morning Like got the camera connected to their tv set, what she saw scared them both like anything else ever had...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Again and again the girls saw the images on the screen, the door opening on its own as if pushed by an unknown force.

-Miley that's impossible -Lily said

-Look, there are many reasons why the door opened on it's own. -the brunette replied

-Like what?

-I don't know, maybe the lock is not working right.

-OK, and and and what about the alarm?- Lily insisted.

-I don't know... look, calm down, there has to be a completely logical explanation for all this. -Miley said

-Miley I'm scared -Lily said

-For what? Take it easy, we'll leave the camera on again tonight and you'll see that it'll be just fine. -Miley replied

Night 4

As they went to bed Lily turned the camera on and tried to sleep, when their alarm clock hit 3:14 both woke up to the sound of footsteps right above them.

-MILEY! -Lily yelled.

-Easy... nobody can get up there, it was probably a mouse or a rat... look, I'll go get the ladder from the other side of the barn and I'll check.

Lily just glared as Miley went and came back carrying a ladder after placing it against the wall she got up to the space between the roof of the barn and the inside they could see.

-Did you find anything? - Lily said

-I see something... let me go closer... -Miley said

-Miley? Miley are you OK? -Lily said after a few seconds of silence.

For any answer Miley came down with something in her hand.

-What is it? -Lily asked

Her eyes opened wide when she saw the picture Miley gave her, it had a side partially burned.

-This is impossible...

The picture showed a 5 year old girl in front of a house.

-You know her? -Miley asked

-Look closely... it's me... but that picture couldn't have been there...

-What are you talking about?

-Mom and I moved here when I was 5 after our home burned in Arkansas...

-Maybe it came in your luggage and

-Miley... I only brought two pictures when I moved here with you. My Mom's, and the one where I'm with you and Oliver... and... this picture... wasn't supposed to be here... when we left we only took the few clothes the firemen could salvage... they didn't allow us to go back in... nothing more... this... this shouldn't be here... besides, if I had brought it... wouldn't I have seen it when I unpacked in your room?

Miley glared at her, she was about to say something when clearly, steps were heard right above them, more scared than brave, Miley got up in the ladder with her lantern and to her confusion there was nothing, not a person or animal that could have made the sound...

-Come on Lily let's go back to bed.

Both girls went to sleep as much as they could, still intrigued about what they had just witnessed. The following day after school Lily was playing with the camera when Miley came in.

-And here comes Miley!

-Lily put that down... I brought something...

Carefully she placed a OUIJA board on the table in the center of their room, Lily glared at it and became terrified.

-GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!

-Lily calm down... maybe it'll help, I have been thinking... it might be ghost or something, we can ask him or her what it wants so it'll leave us alone.

-MILEY PLEASE! GET IT OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

Miley held her best friend as she began to cry.

-please...

-Let's go get some pizza... my treat... come on.

As they left, and without reason or explanation the board burst in flames. Both were shocked and amazed, specially when Miley checked the video after noticing that nothing and nobody provoked the fire that burned the board.

-I told you to get it out -Lily somberly said

Night 5

-Let's get to bed. I'm tired - Miley said

It was 2am when Miley woke up feeling the cold air that was filling the room. The door was open and Lily wasn't in her bed.

-Lily? Lily were are you?

Miley walked out and saw her blond friend sitting near the pool glaring at nothing, she knelt before her.

-Lily it's freezing out here...

-I don't want to go back in...

-Lily come on... it'll be fine...

-I want to stay out here...

-OK... I'll go get you a blanket... and maybe some tea...

But to Miley's shock and confusion, as she went to the closet to get Lily came back in.

-You scared me... are you all right?

-I'm going to sleep... -Lily said as she went to her bead and fell asleep in two seconds.

The following morning Lily was petrified as she watched the video with Miley.

-What?

-I... I don't remember any of that...

-How can you not remember? Look, you even told me you wanted to stay there...

-Miley I don't remember anything... not talking to you, not being out there... nothing... all I know is that I went to bed with you last night and woke up this morning...

Unable to say a word the brunette just glared at her.

Night 6

Both girls went to sleep leaving once more the camera running, at 3:14 am, Lily got up from her bed, walked as if possessed and stood beside Miley's bed glaring at her...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Paranormal Activity L.A.

Part 3

Terrified and hugging herself Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing on the computer screen where Miley was playing the video of the previous night.

-That's impossible...

-Lily... it's a video... you were there, glaring at me... for four hours...

-NO!

Lily sat on her bed sobbing in desperation, Miley knelt before her and held her hands.

-Lily... calm down... we'll figure this out...

-Why don't we leave? At... at least... at least until Jackson and your Dad come back...

-No, it's our home Lily, not matter what's going on, we'll figure it out, trust me...

Night 7

Making sure that everything was fine, all doors well locked, windows secured and nothing alive in there or above them, they slowly went to sleep. Once more, at 3am in the morning, they were awaken by the sound of someone or something stomping right on top of them. Decided to find out who it was both ran out.

-Do you see anything? -Lily said

-No... get me a lantern while I get the ladder. -the brunette ordered

Lily nodded but the second she approached the door she was met with it hitting her brutally and square in the face knocking her out and causing her a profuse bleeding.

-LILY! Lily wake up come on, get up...

-My nose... I'm bleeding...

-Calm down you'll be fine...

Half an hour later the bleeding in Lily's nose had stopped and after making sure that nothing or nobody was on top of the barn they were able to sleep for a couple of hours before going to school.

Later that day Miley came back home long after Lily, she smiled as she found her best friend sound asleep in her bed. Lily opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the keys being pressed on Miley's computer.

-Hey...

-Hi sleepy head. -Miley said with a smile

-What are you doing?

-I think I solved our problem -she declared

-How?

-This morning from the school lab I wrote to a friend of Dad who knows about this stuff. He'll come tonight.

-You sure that's going to help?

-Oh you'll see - Miley replied

Night 8

The doorbell rang as Miley and Lily waited in the living room.

-Hi Miley - a guy said

-Come in, Jerry, this is Lily, Lily this is whom I told you about, his name is Jerry Russo.

-Hi -Lily said

The girls led him to the barn, his smile vanished as soon as he crossed the door.

-So, can you help us? Do you know what this thing is? -Miley asked

Jerry glared at them.

-Look... I better go... I can't stay here... -he nervously said

-Wait! You're supposed to help us! -Lily yelled standing in his way

-There's nothing I can do here, I have to go -he said leaving the girls more confused and terrified than they were.

And, for the first time Miley was scared, her thoughts were cut by Lily who was in the verge of losing it.

-Miley we have to get out from here, please, I beg you, let's go someplace else, I... I don't know... a hotel... my Dad's... please...

The brunette glared at her for a few seconds.

-All right... pack your bags... we'll leave tomorrow morning...

With their bags packed they went to bed. At 3am sharp Lily got up from her bed and after glaring at Miley she walked out and headed towards the kitchen. Miley was awakened by Lily's terrified screams. What happened in the kitchen couldn't be captured by the camera, only screams from both girls and then Miley's body flying inside the room and hitting the camera down from the pedestal. Seconds later Lily came in, her blouse soaked in blood and in her hand a kitchen knife with blood in it, the scene was terrifying, with a crazy and fearsome smile Lily crawled to the camera until her face turned into a monstrously different one, her blond hair turned black and her face was indistinguishable... then the camera went to black...

-What are you going to do? - a teenage voice asked

-Nothing... -a teenage boy asked glaring at the blank screen.

-What do you mean nothing? You have to tell the police!

-What for Sam? Miley's body was found three days later and nobody knows what happened to Lily... look, they were my friends as much as they were yours and Carly's... whatever happened there was something I can't explain... all I know is that it wasn't Lily...

-Freedie, you saw her with the knife in her hand...

-I SAW HER TURN INTO A WEIRD MONSTER BEFORE THE CAMERA WENT OFF! -Freddie exploded.

-All right... chill... are you going to show this to Carly?

-No... and promise you won't tell her anything about it either.

-OK... they didn't knew you had access to the camera right?

-No... I installed the Wi-Fi router in Miley's dorm so I knew the password... the camera transmitted when they pressed the record button... I just wanted to help...

-I know...

-Hey guys! Ready for iCarly? -said a girl with long black hair as she came in.

-Yeah sure. Let's go Freddork. -Sam said

Sam, Freddie and Carly began their show as usual, what they failed to notice was the the figure glaring at them from a corner, the figure of a blond teenage girl with her blouse soaked in blood and a knife in her hand...

The end...


End file.
